Silane coupling agents are compounds including both a moiety which is reactive with inorganic matter and another moiety which is fully reactive with and soluble in organic matter, within their molecule. Since they serve as adhesive aids at the interface between inorganic and organic materials, they are widely employed as a composite resin modifier. The majority of silane coupling agents and partial hydrolytic condensates thereof, often referred to as siloxane oligomers, are compounds containing at least two alkoxysilyl groups per organic functional group, whereas only a few compounds having at least two organic functional groups per alkoxysilyl group are available.
One exemplary organic compound containing at least two epoxy groups per alkoxysilyl group is disclosed in JP-A 06-172370, which relates to an organic compound having two glycidoxy groups and a trimethoxysilylpropyl group attached to an aromatic ring. Because of its structure, this compound can be endowed with only two epoxy groups per alkoxysilyl group. It is impossible from the molecular design aspect to incorporate more epoxy groups therein.
Citation List
Patent Document 1: JP-A H06-172370